Chronicles-Ghost
by ShinigamiCuddlesBears2Dead
Summary: I woke up in a mansion, with a girl that I have no hint of recognition to and no idea who I am. Only one word comes to mind when I try to figure out who I am, Ghost.
1. Prelude

**Title:**

Chronicle- Ghost

**Author:**

ShinigamiCuddlesBears2Dead/Winnie

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any _Resident Evil_ franchise used in this story. I only own Ghost and Oz.

* * *

**Prelude:**

At the Beginning of the Twenty-first Century, the Umbrella Corporation had become the largest commercial entity in the United States.

9 out of 10 homes contain its products. It's political and financial influence is felt everywhere.

In public. It is the world's leading supplier of:

Computer Technology

Medical Products

And Healthcare

Unknown even to its own employees. Its massive profits are generated by:

Military Technology

Genetic Experimentation

And Viral Weaponry

RESIDENT EVIL


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any _Resident Evil _franchise used in this story. Only Ghost and Oz are mine.

* * *

**Chapter One: Mansions**

Black. That's all there was, no sound, not a smell, not even an inch of light in my vision. But then, as if sensing distraught, it all came at me like a splash of really chilly water.

At first, I could only feel the wiggle my fingers and toes; then I felt the cold chill that sends goosebumps rising all over my arms and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up in apprehension. My eyes shot open before I could even think about doing so and I was gasping for air, as if I hadn't even been breathing at all.

Pain shot through my head and I let out a groan as I felt a migraine of a hundred elephants stomping on my skull, reaching up I caressed my head gently, my hair curling around my slim pale fingers as I prayed to whoever for this pain to end, my ears rung at an agonizingly white noise and I felt my throat tighten as I palmed my ears.

'Where am I? What am I doing? Why do I feel so much hurt?' My mind was bombarded with a million unanswered, mental questions and I received no answers. 'I mean really, what could you really expect?'

My innards twisted as I looked around, feeling as if something would help me. I was sitting on the floor, my legs were turned at an odd angle as if they had gave out from beneath me, probably did. 'Maybe I fainted? I don't know…Maybe.'

I felt something cold drip onto my hand, I look down and I saw a drop of dark red. Looking closer, it took me a minute that I realized it was blood. Curiously I touched my head, wincing as I found a small bump on the corner of my hairline and feeling the sticky substance of my blood as well as some of it had already dried. 'Oh, that can't be good.' I thought as I lowered my hand, seeing that it was now covered in red. 'I fainted, and then bumped my head on the hard-marble floor. Yeah, that sounds realistic enough…right?'

I sighed as I looked myself over. My skin was pale, nearly the color of bone and it glowed white in the darkness as well as reflecting the rays of morning sun that poured out of the windows, my form was skinny albeit curvaceous and I had long legs clothed in black shorts that reached a little farther from the knees, I wore a dark blue blazer and a white low-cut top underneath, my hair was coffee-brown and cascaded down my shoulders down to my collarbone in waves and around my neck there was a black string with a strange symbol that stopped just between the crevice of my breasts. 'If I found a mirror I would know what my face looked like...' I thought before sighing, making my mind to do so, hopefully it would trigger my thoughts on who I am. 'Yeah, hopefully…'

I stood up, noticing that on my feet I wore black ankle boots with a three-inch heel that I seemed to have no problem in walking in. 'Okay, so I walk in heels with a grace of a model? Nice…' I thought as I began to trudge around the area, so it seemed I was in a large dining room area, it was nearly empty with a clean hard-wooden dining table and a vase sitting in the middle with a combo of nice yellow daisies and purple orchids, the windows were adorned in transparent white drapes and there was a china cabinet close by. I looked at it, seeing a little detail of my reflection, my eyes were dark but I knew there was some type of color in them, whether they were green, blue, or grey, I couldn't tell. I had a round face with my hair framing the sides separated by a middle-part and I had heart-shaped lips, slanted almond-shaped eyes and a narrow set jaw as well as a straight-edge nose, and above my right eyebrow I could see my head injury quite well, 'That's definitely going to be a nasty bruise once I clean that blood up…' I thought with a visible wince, my eyes flickered when I saw something move somewhere behind me.

Whipping around with a gasp, my heart pounding against my chest as I searched for whatever it was. Nothing.

'Am I hallucinating?'

I frowned when I heard something from the other room, it sounded like … Wait. What did it sound like?

I searched my mind for any recognition to that sound, but like everything else. Nothing.

All of a sudden, my adrenaline kicked in, I was slipping against the wall and sliding closer to the door with each silent step, somehow even though I had heels on. Makes me wonder how it felt so natural do this. 'Why?'

I stopped once I was close enough to the corner and I waited, surely enough I didn't have to wait long.

Instinct took over my body and I tripped out my foot, only to have the heel of a leather boot stopping it from moving and blue-eyes connecting with my wide eyes. A woman stood before me, she was in her early adulthood with curly brown-blonde hair that reached just between the crook of her neck and large blue eyes and light skin, and well I have to admit she was pretty too.

"Who are you?" the words slipped out of my mouth just as she had said the first word, both seemed to have some sort of curiosity while also containing a bit of skepticism, after all, I didn't recognize this woman. But that didn't mean that she didn't recognize me, because the next thing she said seemed to bring some sense of clarity deep within my mind.

"…Ghost?"

A funny feeling in the back of my head said I knew what she meant by that, I scowled slightly. 'Is that my name or is that a nickname? Why the hell would I go by Ghost?' Internally yelling at my mind, I knew at some point that's all I really should feel a bit glad that I have something to go by.

"I guess that's my name. Who're you?" I asked stiffly, but she didn't seem to pay another mind, because she looked past me and slipped by without another word. My lips pursed tightly together as I watched her pass me 'Damn it, I want answers!'

I took my time to look the woman over while she looked at on a nightstand, she was dressed in a red dress, it was split at the side and had some sort of dark red layer of a skirt underneath, and she also wore black leather boots that reached up her calves. She was dressed a bit tacky, but I guess I shouldn't really say anything about it.

She walked away from the nightstand and then slipped out of the room, I noticed her steps were like mine. Silent. 'So she must be like me or something?' I thought as I tilted my head before following into that room, now we were what seemed to be a living room. It had small leather brown recliners and a red rug with golden trimming and designs, the drapes on the windows matched.

I could see past the arch of the doorway that there was a statue of some kind, draped in a plastic tarp. The lady looked around before something caught her eye, walking close she picked up a picture frame off a chessboard set. I stepped in beside her and noticed the picture. It was of this lady and some guy with black hair and dark eyes, it looked like a wedding photo. I felt a cold chill run up my spine and shivered, the lady jumped and looked over at statue. Following her gaze, I saw that the tarp was now blowing and I could hear the faint whispering of the wind.

Frowning I began to walk towards the arch, not knowing of the lady was following behind me or not. I guess I didn't really care. "Hello?" I asked softly, of course, I didn't expect to get a response. I heard the creaking of a door and another shiver rode up my spine 'Damn it with these chills.' I thought angrily. I walked towards the door, which was a light brown color with fancy handles, it was cracked open and I grasped the handle and opened it enough to peak out, I half expected something to leap out of the darkness and eat my face or something along the line.

I reclined my head but again it was too dark, retreating back a step I heard a gasp and spun around, my heart was beating a hundred miles per minute as I glared slightly at the woman who damn near gave me a heart attack. I flicked on the lights and went back to looking outside, pushing the door open further I stepped out and looked around. The door creaked even further and I looked at the woman as she stepped out with me, she was analyzing the surrounding forest in an almost paranoia-like fashion. She hugged her arms as a breeze blew around us and I looked around, glad that I could see her in my peripheral vision. "Hello?" she repeated for me.

A loud shuffling came from the trees and we both stiffened, waiting for whatever monstrous creation would leap out of the woods. I relaxed just a bit once I realized it was the crows, they darkened the navy blue sky with black as they squawked loudly. I let out a breath as I gave the lady a look "You're beginning to make _me _paranoid." I said with a small laugh, the woman's lips quirked up into the tiniest bit of a smile before dropping back down. Suddenly the wind blew harsher, whipping our hair back as we gazed up at the sky, wondering what the heck was happening.

Leaves blew around us and some even smacked my bare legs with a sting, I hissed as I retreated back, the lady following me as we both began to back walk towards the front door, our eyes staying trained on the darkness ahead. We met the front door and both looked around, suddenly I felt an arm lock around my waist and I heard the woman beside me gasp, following by my loud shout and me writhing in whoever's grip. The door slammed shut as a man with short brown hair and bright blue eyes tightened his hold as he grabbed the woman by the arm, pulling her by the wrist while carrying me back into the living room or whatever it was. "Let me go!" I yelled as I squirmed even more in his hold, purposefully smacking him in the face with my elbow or in the abdomen. I didn't know who he was or why he had grabbed us, but whatever was out there was getting here fast. Suddenly there was a crash, and something hit the floor.

Before I could even comprehend what was happening my vision was flurry of white with my ears ringing just like when I had woken up and I was on the ground, the guy on top of me while the woman had crawled away. "Get off of me, you jackass!" I snarled as I began kicking and yelling out more words that seemed to be in my mental vocabulary that I hadn't even thought about until now. The man shouted for me to be still and to shut up, but like Hell was I going to comply.

There were more crashes, and in my peripherals I saw shadows for people flying into the room, the guy was tackled by two of these morbidly-dressed people while the others seemed to clamber about in all directions. One had grabbed the woman while another had grabbed me and pulled me onto my feet, followed by my cursing I had lashed out even harder than I had with the brunette. "Let go of me! Leave me alone!" I growled as I kicked, my mouth being covered by the soldier's gloved hand as they pinned me to the wall with their body, stopping my movement all together. "Stop moving." A voice demanded and I froze, it was female. I knew that much, but that still didn't mean I liked it any less. I looked over to check on the woman, another soldier was holding her by the shoulders and demanding her to "Report", until he clarified it didn't do anything to help out with the woman's confusion. "Sir, the houses primary defenses have been activated, she's probably still suffering from the side effects. The other one too." One soldier said, I glared at the one holding me, looking right through the creepy looking gasmask. "Let. Me. Go." I hissed, this time the soldier didn't argue and just stepped back. But it was clear she was wary of me. "Grab her, we're moving." The one holding the woman ordered, with a nod, the female soldier in front of me had reached out but I retreated into the wall.

With an audible sigh she motioned to another soldier, who had lunged unexpectedly and blocked my arms before swooping low enough to throw me over his shoulder. I shouted in disbelief before punching at their back, judging by their strength they might have been a guy. "Stop fighting, damn girl."

'Yeah, it's a guy.'

"I don't like being held." I yelled as I struggled even harder "Yeah? Well, too bad because I'm not putting you down until I feel like it. Besides, this is a pretty good view." The guy responded lazily, I froze. 'Is this guy serious?'

I was carried past the brunette being hand cuffed and sitting on his knees, a gun being pointed to the back of his head. "Who are you?" a female voice demanded from the one holding the gun. The brown haired guy seemed to dislike his predicament as much as I did with mine "I just transferred. They probably don't even have me on file yet." The brunette answered, I snorted 'Yeah right, creep.' I thought with an eye roll, worn down from my relentless fighting and my heart pounding, I was beginning to feel light headed from all the blood rushing to my head. The one with the little computer said something about it being possible, but the female holding the gun to the brunette's head seemed to be reluctant on letting this guy go without a bullet in him. "Should I secure the unit?" the female asked as she cocked the gun, there was a pregnant pause and sometime during this awkward silence I was being placed back on my feet, letting out a groan as the world around me spun. "No, we take him with us." I heard the soldier, who I am affirming as the leader, say as he ripped his mask off, revealing a surprisingly less intimidating African man with dark eyes. "You can't do this." The brunette shouted as the team began to take off their masks, the female who had roughed-and-cuffed him put away her gun and ripped off her mask, revealing a woman with dark hair and light skin as well as matching dark eyes, with a scowl on her face. I suppressed my laugh with a cough as the woman leaned down and said "Blow me." As she pulled him to his feet. The man who had carried me ripped off his mask with a laugh of his own "Always such a charmer, Ray." The man said as he looked over at the woman, he had tan skin and green eyes along with a small bit of dark stubble lining across his jaw with his dark hair tied back in a short ponytail. The woman, whom he called 'Ray', scowled as she shot him her middle finger "Shut the hell up and get that girl moving. We need to get going." We heard a hissing sound and I watched in awe as a door that was camouflaged as a mirror began to open. The guy behind me gently began to nudge my shoulder with his gun "Go on." He said, I shot him a glare over my shoulder before reluctantly walking towards where the blonde woman and the leader stood.

The leader led the woman towards the door after a couple more of his soldiers scouted and then it was me and the ponytail guy behind me, leaving the brunette guy with the angry woman and another woman whom I'm guessing was the one who had grabbed me first. 'Where the hell are we going?' was all I thought as I was pushed to walk down the stairs, feeling my stomach begin to churn uncomfortably as I had a feeling that it wasn't somewhere I wanted to be.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: The Train and the Hive**

We began to board some sort of train, I was pushed in before the brunette guy was pushed in to stand beside me. "On it." The angry woman said after one of the kinder looking soldiers had said the power was down. I took the time to think about what was going on. I woke up in a mansion, met a woman I didn't recognize, and now we're being kidnapped…arrested…or whatever and led down into a creepy basement with a subway underneath.

"What's your name?" a voice interrupted my thoughts and I blinked, looking beside me to see that brunette cop looking at me with his bright blue eyes. "You say something?" I asked with raised eyebrows, he nodded before repeating "What's your name?" he asked again, I frowned before looking back in front of me. Seeing that the Ponytail and the partner of the angry woman staring at me curiously, sighing I shrugged "Ghost…?" I said, but at the end it sounded more like a question, the Ponytail guy's lips quirked up into a goofy grin "Ghost?" he laughed as the other chuckled, I glared "Yeah, got a problem with _my _name?" I growled. The Ponytail's jaw went slack for a minute before he shook his head, "No. That's a….awesome name." I nodded "Good, I don't really care to know yours anyways." I said, the guy who was with the angry woman cleared his throat before he bent over to see what was taken his partner so long. He seemed spooked by something and stood back up as the train hummed with life. The Ponytail guy frowned "You're hurt." He said after looking me over with his eyes, I made a face. "Yeah," I said before continuing "I hit my head." He scoffed as he looked down at my shoes "Yeah, I can see that. Aren't you a little young to be prancing around in Mommy's shoes?" he teased, I glared as my teeth clenched. 'God I want to punch this arrogant a—...' "Hey, Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" I growled as Ponytail cupped my chin with his palm and moved a bit of my hair away from my face, his eyebrows narrowed slightly as he looked at my head. "Stand clear." I heard one of the friendly-looking soldiers say as he pressed a big red button that was labeled caution. 'I really hate big red buttons … wow that was a random thought.'

The doors closed and the Ponytail led me over to where I, the blonde woman, and the brunette cop were out of the way. He looked over to the nicer looking woman and called out to her, she nodded and walked over to us. I took my time to look at her, she was sort of pretty but more on the plain side, she had black hair which was tied back in a bun and her eyes were dark. It seemed like everyone's eyes were dark to me, with the exception of the cop and the lady from the mansion.

She smiled kindly at Ponytail "Yeah, what is it?" the guy nodded at me and she directed her eyes to look me over, she frowned at my head injury before reaching out, causing me to flinch away from her touch. Ponytail sighed as the woman frowned deeper and placed her hands on her hips "We're trying to help you, you know." I looked over to where the cop and the woman were, they were now sitting down and they were watching the angry female soldier as she struggled with opening the door. I sighed before nodding at the female to go ahead "Do whatever…" I mumbled, the woman gave me a small smile before ordering Ponytail to grab the first aid kit off the wall. "So, um, what're your names?" I asked uncertainly, the woman looked surprise, I'm guessing she overheard my saying earlier before smiling once again. "I'm Mia Jericho, but you can just call me Mia." She nodded towards the leader "That's Shade, he's the leader of the team, you can call him that or 'One'. He doesn't really care." She pointed to the soldier driving the train "That's Kaplan. That there's Rain Ocampo. J.D, Grady, Hart, and the one with a ponytail is Oscar Maverick, but you can call him 'Oz'. Most of us do." I nodded as she pointed towards each of them, I bit my lip as Oz came back over with the kit. Mia noticed. "You don't like needles?" she asked, I felt a chill run up my arms and something suddenly came to mind, all I could smell was ammonia and disinfectants. "I…I don't like hospitals." I stammered, Oz frowned in confusion as Mia seemed to understand a little bit. "Do you want to sit down? Or could Oz do something to help you?" she questioned softly, I noticed the look Oz made when she mentioned him but he didn't seem to voice his complaint.

I heard someone shout and jumped, falling into Mia as Rain and J.D along with One were surrounding some guy. He looked a little bit familiar to me.

Mia walked towards him and once the man began to stir, she grabbed her flashlight and told the man to sit still, shining the light in his eyes. Oz seemed skeptical over the guy, his lip rising in a scowl as his eyes seem to flash momentarily with rage. I frowned before nudging him, internally glad that seemed to get his attention diverted from the man. "Um, do you mind?" I questioned as I gestured to the forgotten kit sitting beside me, sighing, Oz gave a tiny nod and began to grab a cotton gauze as well a tiny tube of ointment. After a few moments of wiping away all the dry blood and cleaning my wound, he slapped the gauze on, causing me to wince and Mia to shoot him a dirty look which only received a goofy grin. "I don't know how to be gentle." He said sarcastically, the corner of Mia's lip twitched and I knew it had to be some sort of inside joke. Sighing I rubbed my head before sitting down beside the new guy, who apparently had amnesia just like me and the other woman, he looked at me funny before looking back to staring at the blonde. The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful, Oz would make comments and every time he did either Mia or Rain would take turns slapping him on the back of the head until One would get them straight and they would obey without question.

Kaplan said we were almost at the destination, and chills ran up my arms as both Rain and One went out to watch for any oncoming threats or whatever. Once the train stopped completely everyone started to file out, the soldiers all taking looks through their scopes as they looked around, as I began to walk out, I shivered. The feeling of someone watching us was pretty unbearable, I stayed close to Mia. Who was fallowing Grady and Hart whom began carrying some sort of metal box. Mia told me to wait over near Kaplan and the cop, Matt, I did so reluctantly. The blonde woman walked over to One, presumably to figure out what exactly we were doing here. I actually wanted to know too, so I edged closer to the new guy. "Listen to me, I want to know who you people are and want to know what's going on here." One didn't reply, actually he was more along the lines of ignoring her. She grabbed the end of his gun and tugged, causing him to look down at her with wide eyes. I felt the corner of my mouth twitch and I fought back the urge to say something embarrassing. "Now." The woman said, it took One a few minutes before finally answering. "You and I have the same employer. We all work for the Umbrella Corporation, the mansion above us is the emergency entrance to the hive. You are security operatives placed there to protect that entrance." His brown eyes flickered to me for a moment, mouth open to say something more until the woman brought his attention back to her "What about this?" she asked as she fumbled with the wedding band on her finger "Your marriage is a fake. Just part of your cover to protect the secrecy of the Hive."

I winced as a jolt of pain shot through my skull, leaning against the wall behind me as I rubbed my temples in a failed attempt to sooth the angry pounding of my brain. Flashes of images began to play as if I was watching a movie in the front seat of a theatre, three shady figures standing in a forest of dead trees. "Son of a bitch…" I mumbled as I came back to reality, Kaplan, who was closest to me and might have heard me, gave me a concerned look. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded as I straightened back up, the pain dying down as I focused back on to the task at hand. Figure out why the hell I was here.

One looked at Kaplan and nodded "Show them." He said, Kaplan stepped forward with his little computer. "Accessing schematic of the Hive." He unnecessarily said as he moved the computer so we could all see. One began to narrate "Raccoon City. Nearest urban center. The mansion, where we found you, and reached to gain access to the train. Which in turn brought us to the Hive. The Hive itself is located underground; deep beneath the streets of Raccoon City."

"Oi vey." I mumbled as I saw how huge this 'Hive' was.

One continued as if he didn't hear me, "The top secret research facility owned and operated by the Umbrella Corp." I tuned out after that, staring straight at the hologram with wide eyes. 'How in the hell are we going to go through all this? And how did they create this place 3o feet below a mansion!?' I refocused right at the end of One's big presentation, hearing that we were represented by little heat signatures.

I frowned and put in my little two cents "If there were so many workers in this place, then how come we just all of a sudden show up as the only few numbers with body heat?" I questioned the leader, he looked at me curiously before looking back at the others standing infront of him "That's what we're here to find out." He answered before the new guy began asking "How come I don't remember anything?" he asked, One answered "The Hive has its own defense mechanisms. All computer control. A nerve gas was released into the house. Primary effect of the gas, complete unconsciousness can last anything up until four hours. Secondary effects are varied, but can include acute memory loss." "For how long?" I asked before the new guy could, "Subjective. An hour, day, week." I pursed my lips 'Well, I can go that long without remembering who I am … right?' I thought with false enthusiasm 'Yeah, I'm screwed.' I mentally sighed "So this place was attacked?" Matt questioned.

I frowned before voicing my own curiosity "And … you said that all of us had to do with the Umbrella Corporation, can you explain to me, what _I _do?" I questioned with raised eyebrows, it sucked that even though I was wearing heels, but I was still way shorter than the leader. The leader nodded "I guess that's fair. You are one of Umbrella's top main security protocols officers, you were sent before us to investigate the disturbance of the Hive. I can imagine that when you got there, you were affected by the nerve gas that was released into the house before you could reach the Hive." I frowned, looking over myself with a raised eyebrow "But, why don't I look like I work for Umbrella?" I asked, One's lips twitched in a small smile before he reached out and grabbed the necklace and pulled it up to get a better glance. "This is the symbol of the Umbrella Corp. This is the only thing you would have needed in order to be allowed entrance into the Hive. It works much like a key or a scan card." I shrugged "Oh, well, why don't I have a gun like you guys do?" I questioned with a small pout, again, I could have sworn I saw a small smile on One's face.

"Sir" Rain's voice interrupted the awkward moment, to which I was mostly grateful for. "We've reached the Hive" Rain appeared at the top of the stairs, One nodded and motioned us to get moving, but placed his hand on my shoulder. I waited for the others to pass before looking up at the man "I agree. We don't know what we will come across down here, and so, it's better to be safe. I consider you a part of my team now, understand that, Ghost?" I nodded eagerly and he reached in the back of his artillery belt and grabbed his Glock pistol before handing it to me, I smiled brightly as I checked the ammunition before cocking it. He nodded as he walked past me, walking up the stairs. I mentally squealed as I began to walk up the stairs. "This is just like a video game." I whispered excitedly as I began to follow behind the group, J.D. being the only one who'd heard me and chuckled as he shook his head.


End file.
